


only the good die young

by orphan_account



Series: disjointed narratives [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Freeverse, Gen, like always, regulus is miserable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What did you expect?A happy ending?(what a fool)
Series: disjointed narratives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576771
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	only the good die young

**Author's Note:**

> Regulus Black upon reaching the afterlife.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did, but no.

the beginning is not so bad

because

everyone else is 

alive

_(no thanks to you)_

* * *

and then they die 

but it’s fine and 

they still hate him

sirius especially

_(you thought he’d love you)_

* * *

bella screams

cissa glares

andi ignores him

his parents won’t even look

_(who’d love someone like **you?** )_

* * *

he’s a monster

despicable

a demon

everyone knows _that_

_(idiotidiot idiot i d i o t)_

* * *

but he always thought

from day one

only the good die young

lies

_(you **believed** that?)_

* * *

and so he whispers

(quietly)

(like a fool)

that

_~~only the good die y o u n g~~ _


End file.
